fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rake vs. SCP-096
Description Two lanky and pale-skinned monstrosities with razor sharp teeth and claws from Creepypasta lore clash in a struggle to the death. Only one of them will the other's latest victim today, but who will it be? Interlude Hiro: Creepypastas are horror-related legends or images that have been copy-and-pasted around the Internet, and they have always had quite the imagination. MBStarscream: (Scoffs) Ya think?! Just look at this guy for example, who we've only used in this series fairly recently against an undead child murderer possessed by a busted rabbit animatronic! Hiro: And on this day, two more horrors from this Internet phenomenon will be taking it to the Fatal Fiction ring to see which monster with pale skin will come out on top and which one will meet a gruesome fate. MBStarscream: The Rake, the White Beast who gives the northeastern United States lots of grief... Hiro: And SCP-096, one of the SCP Foundation's Euclid-class objects. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. The Rake Hiro: The legend of this unknown and disturbing being originates from the website 4chan. In 2005, an anonymous user posted a thread where he uploaded many ideas of new monsters to the website. One, in particular, stood out, resulting in the user creating a new post regarding more ideas about the creature. MBStarscream: In the new post, the user just described the photography in his own words. Eventually, the photo got its name "The Rake", which would be the name of the monster that would go a long way in internet popularity. Hiro: According to mythology, stories of the Rake seemingly began in the early 12th century. However, most material documentation or reports have been mysteriously lost or destroyed over the years. The first recorded incident of the Rake was documented in a mariner's log dated in 1691, who traveled to the Northern United States from England, attacked the mariner in his sleep and allegedly demanded they leave, which the mariner and his crew complied. MBStarscream: A hundred and eighty-nine years later in 1880, a Spanish journal entry came from an individual traumatized by the constant stalking from the Rake and was unable to sleep or relax due to being in constant fear and panic. At least the poor lad's centuries out of his misery now. Hiro: A suicide note that was written by a man who then took his own life afterwards in 1964 detailed a similar experience to the author of the journal in 1880, as constant stalking and attacks from the Rake caused the author to live in constant paranoia and fear. For 39 more years, there was no incident involving the Rake until it was allegedly captured on camera, sparking media interest until the creature was mysteriously blacklisted from publication, and all of the records from the event were mysteriously destroyed. MBStarscream: The most tragic incident took place in 2006, where a woman was woken up by her husband to see the Rake himself seated at the foot of their bed. The Rake scurried up to the woman's husband and stared at him, then turned around and headed for their children's rooms, where he fatally injured their daughter named Clara. Hiro: The Rake escaped and the woman's husband got the dying girl into the car. He drove to a hospital, but ran the car into a lake on the way there, killing both himself and Clara in the accident, leaving his wife all alone. She began researching the Rake and discovered all she could about it, even setting up audio monitors in case she could hear it. Eventually, she heard it speaking on the audio device, though she refused to share what it said. She claims that, while she has not directly seen the Rake since the incident, she knows that it has been in her room while she sleeps. MBStarscream: On the occasion where the Rake is in a fight, he likes to use those big claws that definitely earn him his name to bring a brutal and painful death to anything he can slash. He's also stronger than he looks, being able to tear up heads and limbs off his victims with ease. Hiro: Killing this monster is actually a lot harder than it would at first glance. The Rake has regeneration abilities that allow him to survive even without his head attached to his body and has lived on Earth for hundreds of years, making him effectively immortal. MBStarscream: And when he's not tearing his victims to bits and pieces, his victim's worshippings of him make them completely brainwashed by the Rake. Well, I'd take that over being mauled until I barely look anything like what I used to be. Hiro: And even with his over-sized claws, the Rake is completely silent, and you won't know he's staring at you in total darkness until you're already a mutilated corpse. He doesn't even make any noise whilst he's running, and his stealth makes him an undetectable, cunning creature. MBStarscream: The Rake is persistent, having stalked a woman who survived his attacks for a long period before killing her, and seeing how he's been doing his hobby of killing people for centuries now, he should have a significant amount of combat experience. Hiro: The Rake is a very mysterious creature, with very little being known about him, but we can draw some weaknesses too. For starters, he only seems to attack people in their sleep, further adding to his stealth. But since that mother and father woke up before he could do anything, killing their helpless daughter seemed like a better in that mind of his. MBStarscream: And being a feral creature, the Rake wears no armor or any clothing, leaving his weak skin unprotected and exposed to any form of attack. He's also likely to be sensitive to light, having spent so much of his life in the dark. ' Hiro: But if given the choice, you are still better off choosing death over the Rake's torment. This is a monster who is the huge creepypasta icon he remains, and not for nothing. ''Elizabeth Bellows: He knew the names of my mother and my father. He said that he knew what they dreamed. And that they knew... he was called the Rake. SCP-096 Hiro: The Secure Containment Procedures Foundation, abbreviated SCP Foundation, is an organization dedicated to the apprehension and containment of anomalies, ranging from creatures to objects, locations, and events, known as "SCPs". '''MBStarscream: While literally thousands of these things have been contained by the Foundation, there are several notable ones that are popularly associated with the Foundation. And this one is a big example of that. Say hello to the "Shy Guy" of the Euclid class known as SCP-096. Hiro: SCP-096 spends most of its days pacing the eastern wall of its containment chamber, at the exact moment that anyone views 096's face or sees it in a photo or video, 096 will hide its face with its hands screaming and crying, showing extreme emotional distress. MBStarscream: After sixty seconds or more, 096 won't be dossing in that chamber anymore and the one who viewed 096's face has to make a deal with God that they won't be found and data expunged, whatever the hell he does to them when he catches them. But you can bet you wouldn't look pretty once he's finished with ya. Hiro: 096 is extremely fast and can't be deterred by doors, keycode or not, as it will rip them open to catch up to the player. Even aircrafts are no match for the strength of an enraged 096. MBStarscream: It's even been stated that there is no known material on the planet that 096 cannot eventually rip its way through, and one of his lowest speed records is twenty-one miles per hour. But no worries; he can accelerate to run at least 100km in an hour and outrun helicopters. Hiro: 096 can regenerate and has very high resistance, showing complete immunity to pain and shrugging off tranquilizer darts. There is a possibility of 096 having telepathic powers and he has immortality of types 1 and 3. MBStarscream: He's able to flip semi trucks, punch through steel walls and by running through houses, he's able to prove that you don't always need a wrecking ball to take them down. Hiro: He's even shown to swim at 10,800 meters underwater on his own, which would crush any normal human being in an instant. 096 has also survived having his torso ripped by anti-tank guns and endured six hundred .50 caliber rounds. MBStarscream: You could even unleash SCP-682 on him and his determination to kill you will still be there. After 27 HOURS of the two of them fighting, 682 was found with 85% of its body mass missing, and 096 was staring at it from the other side of the room in a troubled fetal position. J-Just what the hell is this thing, Hiro?! Hiro: Even I have no idea. There are ''some problems with 096 though. For starters, his emotional breakdown when his face is viewed gives the one who looked at him in the first place a good head start to get the hell out of there for the short reminder of their lives before they lose their life horribly for such a small and trivial thing like making eye contact. '''MBStarscream: 096 also shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition, and just like the Rake, he doesn't really cover up, leaving him unprotected against attacks.' Hiro: But do not look into the eye of SCP-096, because if you do, don't try running... it's already there. And you're already a puddle of blood on the ground. SCP-096 brutally kills a Guard inside a server controller room who accidentally viewed his face. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: So with the territory advantage going to SCP-096, things might go well for him here. But only one of these abominations is getting out of this with their lives. MBStarscream: I know what else isn't surviving: My ability to sleep after all this. ---- SCP Foundation Another night had fallen on the SCP Foundation ever since it came to be hundreds of years ago. It still did two things to this day: stand tall, and contain all the various monsters and objects that were imprisoned in the Foundation. And on this night, it had a very unwelcome visitor. The being who was crawling across the floor down one of the Foundation's halls was a grey-skinned humanoid... thing with sparse hair, black, sunken or hollow eyes, large jaws capable of unhinging, peg-like teeth and large fingers and/or claws on it's hands. This monster went by a name. The Rake. After some inter-determinate time, Rake laid eyes on two guards who were watching over some kind of container. As he draw ever closer, one of them spotted Rake out of the corner of his eye. He alerted his comrade to the sight, and the two of them just looked at Rake until a shrill cry pierced the air as he jumped on both guards. He was on the guards and parts of them were torn off. Rake clawed at the guards, taking off bits of their flesh as their pained screams rang in his ears. He started on their torsos, ripping off the skin, then he moved up. He tore out their throats, he tore off their noses and their eyes. He scalped him, then he started digging in and ripped off the bottom half of their jaws. When Rake was finished torturing his latest victims, they barely looked like humans at all; they were now just mutilated remains of demolished creatures. Rake then looked up from his gruesome kills and saw a large window. His mind wasn't on the window itself, but rather what he saw inside the room. It appeared to be humanoid as well, even with the same pale skin that belonged to Rake. It had little to no muscle mass, and arms are greatly out of proportion to the rest of its body, each one at least four feet long. It had no hair anywhere on its body. its jaw was four times bigger than an average human jaw, and its eyes were completely devoid of pigmentation making them completely white. This sight made Rake feel something that he had not experienced in his three hundred years: Intrigue. Could it be? Had Rake discovered another of his kind? He had always assumed that if he belonged to any species, he would certainly be either the only or even last one. But what if he had been wrong all this time? With unusual excitement, Rake brought his claws up to the glass. SCP-096 '''slightly lifted his head as his ears easily caught the sound of the shattering glass, along with something landing in the room a good distance behind him. Rake crawled around 096 until he was directly in front of him. He took this approach as affably as a vile being like him possibly could, and let out a growl of welcome towards the SCP, hoping to discover more about him. He got more than he bargained for when 096 covered his face with his hands and began screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. The next growl Rake uttered had confusion and concern behind it as he slowly backed away a bit from the clearly emotionally distressed SCP. In all honesty, the display before him was driving him to agitation. Rake snarled as he lowered his body further, boring those blood-covered teeth. A minute passed before 096 was ready for a fight as well, which was indicated when he removed his hands from his face, which now had unbridled fury written all over it. This could only end so well... '''FIGHT! Rake pounced onto 096, teeth and claws outstretched. 096 stumbled backwards, screaming. Rake attacked again, leaping at 096 like a crazed dog. Lunging at the SCP, Rake managed to clamp his jaws down upon 096's shoulder. More shouts of pain and rage tore through 096's throat as Rake's claws pierced through his skin. 096 angrily grabbed both of Rake's sides and lifted him effortlessly. A single throw later, and Rake crashed into one of the room's walls. 096 screamed again as he dashed in Rake's direction, only for those claws to slide across his midsection, carving three huge red lines. With 096 distracted, Rake bit down on the Shy Guy's leg and tore the skin with his teeth. Immediately after this, 096 brought a knee up to Rake's chin, forcing him to stand up, revealing his true 6ft height. Two smacks sounded as Rake reeled his head to the left and the right. In retaliation, he sank his teeth into 096 again and slashed him about three times before 096 returned the favor with a kick that knocked Rake down. Raising his foot high, 096 tried to bring it down on Rake's face, but his head dodged the attack. Before 096 could do anything else, Rake's claws had found his leg and draw more blood. 096 reached down and grabbed Rake by the chest before picking him up and throwing him again, this time out the shattered window, where Rake crashed on the ground outside the room. Rake pushed himself out and roared out, beckoning 096 to face him outside the container. And that was what 096 did when he literally jumped out the window to resume the fight. Rake dodged 096's fist as it slammed onto the floor and then leaped at the taller monster. His teeth pierced both sides of 096's neck as he held on, his claws stabbing the SCP's skin once more. 096 broke into a sprint, and barely a second later, Rake felt his back hit the wall hard. 096 then pinned Rake to it and cracks started forming as the Feral Other was pushed against the wall again and again and again. 096 was then pushed back when Rake kicked him with both feet. Now free from being pinned to that wall, Rake quickly went on the offensive and lunged at 096 yet again. 096 attempted to catch Rake in his hands, but the White Beast this time pinned 096 to the ground. Rake tried to claw 096's chest to get to his lungs to finish him off. 096 managed to stop Rake by kicking him off before any fatal damage could be inflicted. The Shy Guy stood upright as Rake recovered and glared up at him. 096 screamed out loudly as Rake responded with a roar of equal volume. Almost instantaneously, they charged to begin the final round. Rake made a horizontal swipe at 096, but the Shy Guy reacted to that move and caught Rake's claws. Then with awe-inspiring strength, he ripped the claws right out of Rake's fingers. Rake shrieked in agony as blood splattered on the ground. Thoroughly infuriated, he tried flinging himself upon 096, who brought up a fist. It entered Rake's open mouth as the teeth broke 096's skin. The next moment, 096 easily pulled his hand out of Rake's mouth - and his tongue. Casting Rake's tongue aside, 096 leaped toward Rake and managed to pin him on his back. He raised his hand and brought it down repeatedly as sprays of gore decorated the wall and the floor red. Rake was brutally maltreated by 096 for an entire minute until he was not so different from those guards he had slaughtered mere moments ago. After three centuries of fear had passed, the Rake was now no longer to be. 096 backed away from Rake's destroyed remains while breathing in and out continuously. He stood there and breathed until the docile state he was in from the moment Rake made the biggest mistake of looking him in the eye had made it's comeback. Now being his calm self again, 096 walked around the puddle of blood that was once the Rake and climbed into the shattered window of his container. He walked into the center of the room and was in a fetal position within a moment. It would only be a matter of time before somebody else met the same fate that the Rake had suffered as punishment for glimpsing at the face of SCP-096. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Well, at least I won't have to look out the window every night now. So that's one thing I can thank you for, 096. Hiro: While the Rake had his huge claws to help him out against 096, was a more seasoned fighter and had the stealth advantage, those were really the only things he had, as 096 outclassed him everywhere else in every way. MBStarscream: Even the Rake's claws can't cut through steel or destroy houses or aircrafts like 096 has done before. He was especially trumped in durability. You could kill the Rake with a bazooka in the time it takes 096 to power through being shot for twenty whole seconds! Hiro: And even with his stealth, 096 can detect whoever looked at his face anywhere on the whole planet, meaning that the biggest advantage the Rake holds over anybody else only ended up delaying his approaching fate. 096's much superior durability would make the Rake's claws even less helpful here, since all those claws are gonna do is piss him off even further. MBStarscream: 096 has shown to be capable of better feats of speed than anything the Rake has done in that category, and if you can put up your dukes with guys like frickin' SCP-682, you could certainly overpower beings who don't come remotely close to the power 682 possesses. ''' Hiro: Finally, even with his regeneration that enables to survive decapitation, Rake's regeneration varies from story to story, while 096 had displayed regeneration that is more consistent than that of the Rake's, meaning that the Rake simply could not put him down no matter what he did to him, especially since 096 just flat out dominated the Rake in just about every way possible. '''MBStarscream: The Rake should've learned to beware the shy ones. Hir: SCP-096 wins. Advantages SCP-096 (Winner) * Immensely stronger * A lot more durable * Rake's stealth couldn't really do him a favor here * Certainly able to withstand Rake's attacks * Much faster * Has been pitted against a lot worse * More consistent regeneration Polls Who would you be rooting for? The Rake SCP-096 Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:'Internet' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Completed Fights